1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to sanding blocks.
2. Prior Art
Sanding blocks are devices for providing a rigid supporting surface for sandpaper. A typical sanding block comprises a shallow U-shaped member. A piece of sandpaper is positioned under the block and wrapped around to the top of the block and into a recessed part of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d. A clamping member is secured in the recessed part to clamp the ends of the sandpaper in position. The disadvantage with such a sanding block is that the user must purchase large sheets of sandpaper and cut them into the proper size and shape to fit the sanding block. Also, typical sheets of sandpaper are relatively thin and easily torn during use.
The present sanding block includes a base member with a flat working surface for being positioned against a generally flattened sanding belt. A tightening arm has a first end hinged to a first end of the base member, and a second end movable between an open position away from a second end of the base member, and a closed position latched against the second end of the base member. A first retaining bar is secured to the tightening arm for engaging a first end of the sanding belt, and a second retaining bar is secured to the base member for engaging a second end of the sanding belt. When the tightening arm is opened, the first retaining bar is moved for slackening the sanding belt, and when the tightening arm is closed, the first retaining bar is moved for tightening the sanding belt against the working surface.